The Digi Dudes
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Davis, TK, Ken, and Cody are about to become Pop stars. Not only do they sing Pop, but they even do Rock too, and maybe even more. They have pop like voices, so why not give it a go, and put the songs in the story: Note, I don't own any of the songs
1. Cool voices

**CHAPTER ONE**

Five years had passed Since Maylo-Myotismon was vanquished, and the Digi denstined saved the two worlds from total Oblivion.

Now that the deed was done, they all went back to living their normal lives, with an occasional trip to the Digi world once in a while.

Davis actually worked up the nerves to ask Kari out on a date long ago, and she accepted.

Kari, actually only accepted to be nice, but after she saw how caring and honest Davis could really be towards her, the relationship blossomed.

Now both 17, and in the same High school, they were still dating, and Davis could never be more happier.

Yolei, now 18, and Ken, now 17, started Dating right at the moment after their ultimate Victory, and would you believe they shared their first kiss after only one date, and they went to Obadiah high too.

TK, also 17, started writing books and novels about their adventures in the digital world, which he some day hoped to publish.

He even found a Girlfriend of his own, Mina Tanaka, a young 16 year-old with long blonde hair, and had been going out for two years now.

Cody, now 14, was just starting High school, and who would think that his stubborn ways, and strict personality landed him a girl too.

Erika Jinata, another 14 year-old and also starting High-school, and Very interested in Kendo. She and Cody had been going out for a while, and Cody actually learned not to be so stubborn.

I anything… he learned to be a whole new guy, especially since he even grew in height a little, so he wasn't quite as short as he once was.

Summer vacation ended a while ago, and they had all just completed their first few weeks of school.

One Friday afternoon, near the end of the month, Kari and Davis were outside doing their homework under a tree in the shade.

Kari also had brought along her boom box that Davis gave her for her last Birthday, and it was a very sweet thought.

Now Kari could play her favorite CDs she got from a Pop star convention she and Davis went to last summer.

They both agreed that Music helped them study, but when one special song came up, the just dropped everything.

"Hey… it's Nsync's BYE, BYE,BYE!" said Kari. "I really love this song!"

"Me too." Said Davis, "I know it all word for word!"

"Oh really." Teased Kari, as the boys started singing, "Let's see then…"

"Alright...!" said Davis clearing his throat, and when he started to sing along with the words, not only did he not miss a single not line… but his voice.

It sounded exactly like one of the boys themselves. Davis' singing captured Ken, TK's and even Cody's attention too.

"Man… I love that song!" said TK. "I sing along with it whenever I hear it."

"Me too…" said Cody. That came as a shock to everyone, but it faded, after all, Cody did have a life and even he had a thing for pop music.

"Hey Davis… think we can join you!" asked Ken during a pause.

"Sure… Let's do it Dudes!" replied Davis.

The boys joined together, and even did some groovy dance moves, they never even rehearsed or dared to do in public.

Their voices… they were so cool, not only did they attract their girlfriends, but they eve attracted about half the school.

Later on when the crowd broke up… The girls wouldn't stop going on and on about how their boyfriends were so cool.

Davis was invited to dinner with her folks, but walked Kari was still talking about it. "Davis… you guys were so great!"

Davis blushed and chuckled, "Awe… you're just saying that!" he said, "And I believe you."

Kari playfully slapped him on the arm. "No… Davis I mean it." She said, "You guys sounded just like real pop stars!"

When they got home, Kari's apartment, as Kari just had to blab it out to her folks, Gatomon, and even send Tai an Email about Davis and the others.

Tai was away at college, and didn't live at home anymore, but he answered back as though he was talking to Nsync themselves.

"Patamon would have loved to be there." Said Gatomon, "But then again… would have too!"

"Gatomon!" said Kari.

The Next Day…

With their homework all done, and the weather still nice, Kari and Davis decided to head out and have a little fun.

The even met the others having their lunch in the park, together, and asked for them to join.

As was expected, the girls kept going on and on about yesterday, and the boys felt so embarrassed.

"Hey… do you think you boys can sing it again!" asked Erika. "I brought my boom box…"

The boys weren't sure, but when Ken saw that angry look in Yolei's face, "Ken, do it, or I'll do you in!" she said.

For Ken's Sake, the boys got up and Sang it again, and now they sounded and danced even better than before.

When the song ended, Mina passed the boys something from her bag, a flyer saying that Additions were going to be held at the school next Wednesday at school.

"You boys have got to try out."

"Aw come on babe…" said TK, "Were no pop stars."

"And I don't think I could bring myself up to doing anything that big." Said Cody.

The conversation carried on, and the boys said they'd each think about it a bit…. But it wasn't for that long.

Four other girls, who were actually the tough customers of Obadiah High overheard them.

"You boys try out… P-Lease!" said one of them. "The only thing you guys could try out for is last place!"

Erika stood up, "Put a sock in it!" she snapped, "Our boys have the coolest voices… why they could sing circles around you in a second!"

One of the girls just pushed her back down to her seat with her finger, "Oh right… you're "BOYS" are the Digi destined." She said in sarcasm.

"Why waste your time with theses Digi Dudes, and get yourselves some real men!"

The girls had to run when Yolei started charging at the them with her fists flailing about. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT KEN THAT WAY AGAIN!" she thundered.

When the girls were gone, Yolei sat back down and sipped her soda with anger. "Those snobs!" she growled. "What do they know about true Singing?"

The boys sweat dropped, but they decided to sign up anyways. Their chosen Sing would have to be Bye, Bye, Bye.

Mina promised to drop it off to the school first thing on Monday, which gave the boys three days to rehearse.

That night, Davis and Ken were on the phone "Do you really think we should've signed up like that?" asked Ken.

"Well… it is for the girls!" said Davis, "And I would do anything for Kari… so we may as well give it a shot!"

Ken smiled on the other end, "I guess you're right." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow!" and they both hung up.

Davis put the phone down, and went to bed still thinking about what could happen in this gig really worked out.

Wednesday came faster than anyone realized, and time for the Additions… and for the winners, they'd get to actually become a real High-school Pop star crew, and perform at other schools around Japan.

The boys had practiced a lot the past three days, Kari even found them some proper clothes they could wear to the Audition.

The outfits were all roughly the same, with a grey vest, but the long sleeved shirts, and long pants were a different color.

Davis… Blue.

TK… Green.

Ken… Black.

And Cody… Yellow.

The boys finished warming up their voices, and checked their outfits again as they were on right after the Tough girl customers.

"Next…" called the main judge.

"Glad you came her boys." Said one of the girls, "One group has to end u in last place!"

The girls laughed as they entered the gym, and were soon heard singing… OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN!

This made the boys sweat drop, "Are really sure we can do this?" asked Cody sounding a little nervous.

"No matter what we may think of Cody…" said TK, "Our girlfriends are really looking up at us."

Davis nodded, "Don't think we can at least try to make them proud of us…?"

Cody did begin to think about how Erika stood up to those awful girls on Saturday, and smiled. "I'll do it for her!" he said.

Soon the boys were called din before the judges, and the Tough girls gave them all the loser sign as they passed.

"Alright gentlemen…" said the leading judge, "Now what is it exactly that got you interested in this?"

Davis took the call, "Well… it was roughly our girlfriends." He said, "they heard us singing and really thought we should try this out!"

"Interesting…" said the music judge, "Well then… let's see what you boys can do."

The boys took their places on the spots, and a Special Version of BYE, BYE, BYE began, where Nsync was not hear, but only the boys. The music started up…The boys started their dancing's and began, snf by the time the the song ended the judges applauded like crazy. That was the most outstanding performance ever. "Well, Gentlemen, we'd like to talk with you all." Said the main judge. The boys all grinned from ear to ear.

After graciously accepting the offer of being their new star crew, all they needed was a name.

What they needed was a name that described them all, and probably made people shout out every time it was said or heard.

"Hey…" said Davis thinking about the Tough customers and what the called them the other day, "How about… the _Digi Dudes_?"

The boys thought that one of greatest names they ever came up with, and would even help them find stage names for themselves once they started.

They all put there hands in the middle of the circle. "Go… Digi Dudes!"

The Judges declared that the Additions were over, luckily there were no more competitors anyways.

Almost all the other bands exchanged good sportsmanship with the Digi Dudes, all except for the tough customers.

"Y-you… cheated… you were lip-syncing I just know it!" cried the leader.

Davis looked at the others, "What say Dudes, shall we take our leave?"

The dudes nodded, "Oh and before we go..." said TK, "there's always something we say…"

"BYE, BYE, BYE…!" they all sang and went off, leaving the girls all upset, and feeling really embarrassed.

The Dudes walked out of the school and were greeted by their girlfriends who had heard everything.

"You did it… you did it…" cried Mina.

"All thanks to you lovely ladies!" said TK, and he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Ken didn't know how long this was going last with Yolei practically planting kisses all over him. "Come on Yolei… take it easy!" he giggled.

"I don't think she can hear you Ken." Giggled Cody as Erika performed the same thing on him.

Kari and Davis had taken themselves a little way away form the couples, and sat under their tree.

"So Kari, how does it feel to have a pop star as a boyfriend." He playfully asked.

Kari answered by rolling on top of him and Kiss him deeply, "Does that answer your question." She giggled.

"I don't know…" Davis answered playfully, "Could you please repeat it for me?"

They both shared a giggle before sharing another soft kiss in the shade under the tree.


	2. Gonna be big

**CHAPTER TWO**

By Friday, the entire school knew about the Digi Dudes, and boy were those kids out control.

Some girls even asked the boys to come away with them, but when they found out they already had girlfriends, they just for an autograph.

The Judges made the deal with the school boards, giving the boys permission to cut classes on days when they had performances to make.

Kari even took a few pictures of the boys for the yearbook, and Yolei had a good mind to take a whack at every girl who approached Ken with funny ideas.

That night, after getting off the phone with Kari, Davis went over the schedule of his first offer.

Davis' sister Jun still couldn't believe it "My little bro, A Pop Star?" said asked, "No way…?"

"Way." Said Davis, "… and not just me, There's Cody, Ken, and even TK."

"TK…?" asked Jun sounding all blushy, "Isn't he Matt's little brother? Oh that is so cool… If I see him sing, maybe I'll get to see Matt again."

"Gee, Davish… what's up with her?" asked Demiveemon.

Davis sighed, "Believe me, you don't want to know!"

"Oh… that Jun!" snorted Demiveemon,"

Davis couldn't believe that Jun was still obsessed with Matt all this time, even though he made it clear that he didn't want Jun.

Still, Davis couldn't worry about that now, he had a show to prepare for on Monday.

**_Meanwhile, at Cody's_**…

"So where exactly are you boys going to first, Cody?" asked Armadillamon.

"Some place called, Feminine Academy… it's a boarding school for Teenaged girls near the edge of town… but I wish they weren't actually paying us this much."

"What you mean?" asked Armadillamon, "They're paying you guys to sing for a little while… how much?"

"Only 100 Dollars… Each!"

"Whew… A hundred Smackers, but why wouldn't you want them to pay you that much?"

Cody trailed off for a moment, and thought back to the days of when he was with his father, and he remembered his words well…

"_Son… I fly planes not for the money, but to help people, and make their lives easier."_

"_But Daddy… Doesn't the money actually mean something to you?"_

"_Well, as much as it helps us in life son, it can't buy me the love I share with you and your mother."_

"_As far as I can see it son… Working for the wonders of it Is far enough for me… and that's something I hope you can learn to do one day as well."_

Cody looked at the picture of his dad, Hiroki Hida, _"Dad… thanks… I'll remember your words through the whole thing."_

On Monday… instead of walking to school, each of the boys were picked up from their homes… by limousine.

Jun was so jealous of Davis, and that was something he treasured, because it wasn't every day Davis always got the last drop on his sister.

Davis did however get an Email from Kari on his D-terminal, which said…

"_Good luck Davis… I'll be rooting for you and the others all the time."_

_XXX… Love: Kari!_

Davis wrote back, his thanks, and that he was heading to an all girls school, but he wouldn't do anything other…Than sign a few Autographs, make some nice compliments, but nothing funny.

When Davis got to the school, he couldn't believe how many pretty girls were there in the yard, but he stuck to his guns… Kari was the only one for him.

The others were already there when Davis arrived, "Did you're mom say you could stay with us Ken?" asked Davis.

"Yeah… but I have to carry my cell phone and call after every show." Said Ken, "She's worried I'll get a sore Throat."

The boys all chuckled, Ken's mother was always such a worried wart, thank goodness they never told her about Ken's evil past.

When it came time for the performance, the boys were standing behind a red curtain in and Atrium… with headset Microphones.

"You boys ready?" asked the Principal. The boys nodded, and the Principal went out and began the opening speech.

"Well… here we go." Said TK.

Cody snuck a tiny little peek through a crack in the curtain, "Gee… what a crowd!" he said softly. "I don't think they look even interested."

The boys did kind of overhear some of the girls talking and saying that these were just normal teens from High-school… they didn't even have any facial hair… to them it was going to be BO-RING!

"Well… guess we'll just have to show them how special we really are." Said Davis. The boys nodded, and then finally their intro music came up.

"And here they are…" said the Principal. Rock music began to sound as one by one the boys jumped out from behind the curtain, did a dance pose and shouted out their stage names.

_**Davis…**_

"_DYNAMIC DUDE!"_

_**TK…**_

"_DASHING DUDE!"_

_**Ken… **_

"_DANGER DUDE!"_

_**Cody…**_

"_DEADLY DUDE!"_

_**ALL…**_

"_And together…WE ARE… THE DIGI DUDES!"_

Some of the girls started to change their attitude when the intro was done. At least the boys knew how to make an entrance… but the rest of them still thought of them as just normal guys and not worth their time.

Until… they started their first song which was about "Special girls"

Boy did the girls have a big change or what, as they all began jumping out of their seats crying out with applause at the sound of their voices… so cool, and smooth just like real pop stars.

The best thing of it was… there was no machine editor. Well there was one to make their voices sound better, but it was actually their own voices that they were using, and not artificial ones.

As the song slowed to an end… the boys did one final dance pose…

The girls went crazy and wild, that some of them even tried to climb up on stage and get with the boys.

After the show, while the boys were signing Autographs, they never heard so many compliments.

TK passed the yearbook back the girl and even patted her hand, "You take care of that now." he said.

The girl almost broke into tears of wild happiness. "He touched… he actually touched me." She giggled, "I'll never wash my hand again."

Other girls were hoping Cody would give them a few strict looks, and he did which made them all faint in joy.

Some of the girls like Ken, because he looked so, Dark and creepy… _"If they only knew how true that once was."_ Ken thought to himself.

Easily the girls crowded around Davis the most, "Not just for his Digi Dude style, but this was Daisuke Motomiya, whom actually inspired the world to help them beat evil… a Living legend to them he was.

While Davis did sign his autographs, and even give the girls a wink once in a while, he didn't forget about Kari, and how much support she gave to him and the boys,

He really wished she was there to enjoy the songs. She really was his Special girl.


	3. Travel Time

**CHAPTER THREE**

The boys had become quite the talk of the show around Obadiah the past few weeks… they got offers pouring in from every school around Japan, and were they ever interested.

Of course the boys still lead their normal everyday lives, especially taking their girlfriends out on Super dates with the loads of cash they made from their offers.

Some was spent for them, and the rest was for their family. Sometimes, if they had more, they would even donate some to charities… and that was really generous.

Sometimes the boys even sang some slow songs for the starving people that some of their own singing charities helped to feed.

The boys were a huge success, and they owed all to their girlfriends, whom they wish could go with them and see them perform at their locations.

Alas… the girls didn't have the same permission as the boys to be excused from school, in fact… the boys said it wasn't any different.

They sing their songs, and then sign their autographs, and maybe even run away from the love chicks who idolize them, and then do their homework.

Still… they were having fun, and they would be having even more fun on Saturday, when they did their performance at the college where Tai and the old gang were.

It was the Principal's 10th anniversary as headmaster at the college, and the students and teachers invited the Digi Dudes as their singing entertainment that evening.

Kari kept telling Davis all about Tai's emails about him and the Dudes, he even said if only he were a boy he'd probably jump at Davis the first chance he got.

"He… said that?" laughed Davis.

"Well of course he said was just kidding." Giggled Kari, "But I think he was just being plain silly."

When Davis Walked Kari home, arm-in-arm, He couldn't help but embrace the warmth of her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He wished there was some way he could show Kari an Ultimate way of how much he loved her… and what she meant to him, but nothing ever came to it… nothing go enough to Davis at least.

When it came time for a good night Kiss, their lips were only a centimeter away, when Davis Cell phone rang. Davis rolled his eyes. "They couldn't wait ten more seconds…" he moaned.

Kari sighed, but knew it was important Davis not miss any calls, it could be something important… and it was.

"Oh No!" cried Davis, "This is not good."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

It turned out that the Singing Cheerleaders at the college who were to help the dudes sing their latest requested song… were involved in a car crash.

"Now… they have broken legs and can't make it, and the show's in only two days!" said Davis, "What are the dudes and I going to do."

Suddenly… Kari had an Idea, but she wasn't telling. She did finish up that kiss with Davis before he went home, and then Kari made her move.

She knew the song Montage, and she knew a couple more girls who also knew it, she got her cell phone and started to make some calls.

**_On Saturday_**…

The boys were surprised to finds their show wasn't canceled, but their choir girls were still in the hospital.

When they got back stage, they saw four other cheerleaders wearing masks that were required in the song, but these weren't the ones that volunteered, they didn't even go to this College.

No matter… when it came curtain time, the boys still put on their act and swayed away…

"Here they are… The Digi Dudes!" said the DJ as rock music started to sound.

Lights began flashing everywhere, and the boys started singing. The girls were to wait for the right moment, and wave their pom-poms in their air as they sing the choir.

The crowd went wild, and a lot of the boys were howling at the girls and eying them too.

At the reception, the boys in the audience trying to woe the girls, but they just refused and walked over to the Dudes.

One by one, they each pulled off their feathery masks…

"Kari…?"

"Yolei…?"

"Erika…?"

"Mina…?"

"Surprise… they all said at once, and threw their arms around their boyfriends. All this time it was them singing in the choir.

"Kari called us…" said Mina.

"And when the school gave the chance to sing with you guys…" added Erika.

"We totally jumped at it." Finished Yolei.

"As for the costumes…" said a familiar voice, "They had some help."

The girls moved out of the way, and there they were.

"Tai… Sora… Izzy… Joe!"

"But where's Matt…?" asked Ken.

Tai showed them something that was slipped under the dorm of his room… A love letter from Jun.

Davis looked at his sister's words and nearly puked. "Oh… Jun! when are you going to learn?"

A sudden holler was heard as Matt ran in door thought the atrium and out the other. He was followed by Jun. "Matt, wait for me… come back!"

The dude's all sighed. "Not anytime soon by the looks of it." Said Joe.

...

One early day in November, the boys had just performed another great show at Jun's school and were in their autograph hours.

Even some posters of the Digi Dudes, lots of the girls even wanted the boys to sign ones they already signed again and again.

Even Jun wanted the boys to sign her white shirt which she still never washed, and she sprayed it with perfume to keep the bad smell away… and maybe even attracted some cute boys.

As the crowds finally seemed to die down a bit, Davis reached for his water bottle but found it empty.

"Shoot…" he mumbled under his breath, but then a polite hand reached out an handed him a fresh bottle.

Davis looked up, and gasped. "Hey… are you… could you possibly be…?"

The other boys stood up to look carefully at this man before them. "That's right boys… L.T Smash..." he said.

"Who is this guy?" asked Cody.

"Cody… you've never heard of L.T Smash?" asked TK. "He's only one of the greatest Pop star recruiters in the world."

"That's right kid!" said L.T, "I've represented such fine singers like Nsync, The Party Posse, and even… the Young-Beetles!"

"Wow… no way!" said Davis, "The Young-Beetles… a group of college boys who made big bucks in songs."

"So what brings you here?" asked Ken.

L.T tipped his shades, "Well… I've been searching for a new band to represent, and it looks like I found me them!"

The boys eyes widened and their mouths dropped open, "…Us?" asked Davis, "You want to represent our group?"

L.T smirked, "You took the words right out of my mouth." He said,

"Word has it that you boys are the talk of Japan. The way you can sing other songs so well, and so young in age… Why I'd never find another team like you in 100 years."

"I want you boys to come to America with me, put the songs you sing on CD, make thousands of big bucks, and be adored by millions."

This was almost too cool to put into words. The boys did think they were good, but good enough to go world wide? That was different.

"Here's my card…" said L.T "I'll be waiting." He tipped his shades again and left.

The boys didn't know how they were going to tell this to their folks, their girlfriends, or their school.

"Well… you have been to America before…" said Davis' mom.

"America…?" said his Dad, "Our boy's been around the whole wide world and back."

"So… does this mean I can go?" asked Davis.

His parents smiled, and his Mom stood up, "Only if you write to us everyday, honey.. we want to hear about everything." She said.

Then his Dad stood up, "I'm proud of you son… you really have come a long way haven't you."

Davis smiled and Hugged both his parents. "Thank you both," he said, "I won't forget any of you for this… not even Jun."

His sister didn't know whether to grunt or giggle, but she did hug him nonetheless… that is, if Davis promised to send her a CD.

"I'll bet you'll have lot's of fun, Davish." Said Demiveemon sounding a little sad.

"What do you mean?" said Davis, "You're coming too!"

Demiveemon's ears perked up, "I… am?" he asked.

Davis nodded, and he told him that the boys and him spoke it over, and it would be nice for them to have body guards, one's that didn't exactly need to put up an effort.

"You mean I get to protect you in case the crowds try to get at you, and punch out all the bullies?" he asked.

"Well… sort of." Said Davis, but other than that everything was all set. He called the boys up and was surprised to hear that they all were going too.

With that out of the way… before making the deal with L.T, there was only one thing left to do.

By Friday… The arrangements were made. The school board decided if the boys were willing to spend a few weeks in the summer doing make up assignments… they could go.

A Few weeks of summer, for going to exotic places, making songs, money and adoring fans… the boys jumped right to it.

L.T said he already made arrangements for their very first appearance in New York… at the boat docks.

The boys packed up what little things they would need. As expected, Ken's mom packed him up as if he were on his way to Jupiter.

The boys would be leaving tomorrow morning at 10:00 am on L.T's private jet, that way they'd be in New York by Lunch and be ready for the show in the evening.

The only thing the boys were dreading, was leaving their home and girlfriends behind for a while.

Davis and Kari were spending their last Date for a while out in the schoolyard with some sodas

"I'm really going to miss you a lot Kari." Said Davis trying to hide his bitterness.

"We can still email to each other everyday." Said Kari, "And I'll watch the live performances."

"And I can still Digivolve Gatomon, and fly over every now and then, provided you tell us where you are."

Davis felt a little better, "You're a smart as you are cute." He said. She giggled.

"Cute? I'm not, cute" said Kari pretending to be annoyed.

Davis turned her back towards him, "You're right, you're not." He said, then he leaned toward her ear. "…you're… pretty!"

He back away and took a sip from his soda. "Davis…" said Kari as she slithered up to him, "Swallow that soda, and Kiss me!"

"… I swallowed it while you were talking." He answered as he let his can fall and tackle Kari onto the soft grass and Kissed here deeply.

The Next day at the airport, The boys bid their families a final good-bye, and now their girlfriends.

Kari and Davis both smiled at each other. "You email me now, you hear?" she asked.

"You'll get it, and plenty more." He answered, as he took her into his arms and kissed her.

Yolei was practically lip wrestling with Ken and in tears too. "Oh… Ken I'll miss you, I'll miss you!"

Ken did smile, "But Yolei… if you don't let me go you won't be able to miss me."

Yolei blushed of embarrassment. "…Sorry." She said Shyly.

TK and Mina were still lost in each other's lips as TK gently stroked her long blonde hair.

"You take care of yourself now." he said, "I want to come back to you just as you are."

Mina blushed, "You go it!" They kissed one last time.

Cody and Erika broke off from their kiss, "Good bye Cody, and Good luck!" she said.

"Thanks, Erika." Said Cody, "And before we go, we got something for you girls."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out four special platinum cards one for each of the girls.

"These are All access V.I.P Passes." Said Yolei.

The boys nodded, "If you girls come to any of our shows anytime, or just want to see us, just show them those cards." Said Ken.

"And with those cards, you can buy any amount of Digi Dude merchandise for free from the stores." Said TK.

"Except there won't be any merchandise if we don't get a move on…" said L.T, "Let's go Dudes!"

The Boys picked up their bags and hoped onto the plane. The girls could still see them waving good bye as the plane began to move.

Yolei began to cry now that Ken was gone.

"We're going to have to keep a close eye on her." said Mina. The others nodded.


	4. Across America

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Once in New York, the boys all had their backs turned and counted down. "… Three… Two… One…!" they turned round and their eyes sparkled.

L.T's first gift to them was their very own Travel bus, much larger than an RV. More than 50 feet long, blue, black, green and Yellow with the DIGI DUDES written on the sides.

The inside was even more amazing. "Whoa… hot Jacuzzi." Said TK as he looked in the bathroom. "This tub is wide enough for a baby elephant."

"Never mind that… " said Davis "Check out the living area. Look at the size of this Television."

The TV was not only big, but it was even powered by satellite. There was even four beds attached to the wall that could in and out.

The boys even did a rock, paper scissors match to see who slept where. Cody go the bottom bunk, Ken got the one above, TK got the one above, which meant…

"Lucky Davis…" said Ken, "You get the top."

There was also a large sofa in front of the TV so the Digimon had a place to sleep at night.

"Wow… feel how soft this baby is." Said Armadillamon.

"Wow, first class sure is comfy." Added Wormon.

"Alright boys…" said L.T, "Let's shake a leg, we got a show tonight, remember?"

The boys quickly snapped to, and began unpacking, Davis even found time to send Kari an Email.

He told her about the show… and it was going to be filmed live on the spot. "So be sure to check us out."

When Kari got it she wasted no time at all in gathering up the other girls to watch the show with her.

That night… at the docks in New York, it was time. The stage was all lit up, and the crowds were going wild.

Some of them even tried to sneak into the boys trailer, But Ex-Veemon and Stingmon wouldn't let them through.

L.T stepped onto the stage, "Okay… are all of you ready to Rock?" he shouted out.

The audience cheered like crazy. "I can't hear you."

They cheered even louder as the music started up. "Then here they are… THE DIGI DUDES!"

The Girls in the crowd went wild as Ken first jumped out onto the glittering stage.

Some of the girls in the audience even fainted when TK gave them a wink, or if Davis blew them a kiss.

"If our girls back in Japan are watching…" said Davis during a paused section of the song, "… We love you babies!"

"Rock on…!" said the other boys, and back at home the girls did hear them.

Yolei kept hugging Ken's poster, aware that she was practically tearing it up, she had spares.

"Some things never change." Said Erika.

The song ended and wow-wee did that crowd ever go crazy, as the boys went on with their concert… they could swear they saw two familiar faces in the audience.

It was Mimi and Michael alright… and they made sure they stayed after the show and waited for everyone to leave, and the boys were done with their autographing hours..

"You were looking good up there." Said Mimi, as she high-fived them all each.

"Thanks… maybe next time you can join us." Joked TK. He did tell the others the story of how Mimi did have a cool voice back then.

She blushed…

"I don 't think she could bear and do that again." Said Michael. "She gets so nervous that she even…"

Mimi quickly covered his mouth before he said another word. "Uh… ha… well we got to go." She said leading him away, "See you guys."

"She needs to learn bravery and courage." Said Davis. The Dudes agreed.

That night, while the other boys were asleep, Davis was answering his latest Email from Kari.

_You were really good out there Davis… and the others too. Yolei even kissed Ken on TV screen, and I'm still trying to get the lip-gloss off._

_I can't wait to come down there for one of your future concerts, but just remember. Even if I'm not there, you know that I believe in you, just as the other girls._

_Well I better let you sleep, it must be almost Midnight there._

_XXX Love: Kari._

Davis sighed softly as he held his D-Terminal to his heart. He looked out the window and could swear he saw a picture of Kari in the stars.

He rolled over gently, and fell asleep.

The boys gave more concerts out for the rest of the week, before it was time to head off and begin their tour.

They never saw made so much cash before. They made more Money in a minute than Yolei made in three years time in her family's convenience store.

"Look at all that dough." Said L.T, "What are you boys going to buy first with that stuff?"

They boys didn't really know. So many possibilities. Well One thing they did was send some of the money to their Family's back in Japan.

Jun got a little carried away with her share of the money, and went on a shopping spree.

Ken's parents were very happy for their son making money for the family. Ken's mom even had more tears to shed.

Cody's Grandfather thought Cody was doing an honorable thing by sharing his money around.

TK gave his family a good amount of Money, too bad Matt didn't have enough to hire some private guards, or he's be able to hide from Jun with ease.

Still… with lots of money, already loved by millions, and with good friends and loving people back home, the boys were living in lab of luxury.

Sometimes some offers would come for one of the boys only, but they refused.

Either they work together, or they don't work, and it was that simple. The boys shared everything.

All for one, and one for all.


	5. Return home

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It was an early day in Spring while boys were on the move in their RV, heading for another offer in Beverly hills.

A High-School had hired them as guest singers for the springtime party coming up, they would arrive just in time the next afternoon.

Meanwhile, while L.T drove the bus, the boys were at the table starring down at their Pizza they had ordered for lunch, but they didn't really seem hungry.

…They were too busy thinking about home!

They had been away for more than half a year, but it seemed like forever to them.

"Right about now…" TK said to break the silence, "I'll bet Matt's either studying for a test, or trying to keep away from Jun asking him to the prom in June itself."

The boys smiled softly and laughed, "I wonder if Kari got our latest email yet." Said Davis.

"You did remember to send her the song, and tell her to pass t on to the other girls?" asked Cody.

Davis nodded.

**_Meanwhile… in Japan_**…

Kari was sitting on her bed reading the email that very moment.

_Kari…_

_It's really starting to get lonesome without you here with me, and the others feel the same about the other girls too._

_We miss you girls more and more each day, so much, that we came up with this little song for you all._

_Hope you like it…_

_XXX Love: Davis!_

Kari smiled, and then clicked on the downloader, and emailed the song to the other girls first before playing it.

By using instant email, the girls were ready, and pushed play… Soft piano music filled the air, and they all sang about how much they missed their girlfriends.

Each of the girls had a tear rolling down their cheeks, as they looked at the picture of the boys travels and even some of their Dating pictures as the song went on.

The girls all smiled as they wiped away their tears. They missed the boys a lot too.

The next day…

The boys had made through their performance at the High-school, and were into their autograph hour.

Ken just came back from a bathroom break, when he bumped into a girl with short dark hair.

Luckily they were all wearing name tags. "Sorry about that… Alexandra." He said.

"You can bump into me anytime, Handsome." Alex said with a twinkle in her eyes.

She began Backing Ken up against the wall "I saved you a chocolate cake, maybe we can enjoy it tonight… after dinner?"

Ken sweat dropped, "Uh… did you just ask me out!" he asked sounding a little nervous.

He wasn't the only one being fraternized by cute girls. A girl named Samantha, who had long light brown hair approached Davis near the pop machine.

"It's Dynamic Dude…" she giggled, "Can I have your phone number?" she asked while passing him her yearbook.

"Uh… why would you want that?" Davis Asked Nervously.

"So I can ask you out, silly."

TK didn't have it easy either as blonde girl named Clover sent him off in wild signing pattern.

"Sign here… sign here… your initials here…" then she pointed at her lips, "And then kiss me here…"

"EEEEEK!" cried TK.

As for Cody, "Mandy please… I need my water back." He said.

"Come and get it…" Mandy said Seductively.

Soon all four of the boys were backed up against a wall by all the girls a the school wanting a piece of them.

Davis Whistled hard for Ex-Veemon, who came flying in with a rope. "Grab on!" he called below.

The boys grabbed onto the rope and Ex-Veemon carried them back to the RV where they could safely hide inside until the crowd died down.

"Man… you boys just got a chance to get laid." Said L.T, "Why did you pull out of there?"

The boys stared at him angrily, "Because we have girlfriends, and we love them." Said Davis.

"Oh, yeah!" said L.T

It wasn't long before the boys were on the road again. "Whew, So long Beverly hills." Said Cody.

"It's a nice place to visit, but I don't think I could ever want to live there." Added Ken. "All those love-sick chicks…!"

"Makes me think more about Mina back at home." Said TK, "What I wouldn't give to take her into my arms again."

"Dude, I know what you mean." Said Davis, "When Kari and I kiss… it's like Heaven and Earth are coming together to make peace."

Cody lay his head in his arms, "Yeah… I feel the same with Erika too." He said sounding all soft and blurry.

Ken smiled, "Even though it's almost play torturing…" he said, "… I love it when Yolei kisses me silly. Showing how much she really loves me."

The boys all shared a sigh of love.

Davis checked the calendar, it was the middle of May, which meant soon it would be time for their high-school Prom back home.

Suddenly… he had an idea, and Asked L.T if it were possible for them to do another appearance at the prom in June.

"Well… that is a good idea…" said L.T, "But, the thing is you see… they want something totally new. You know, a completely new song."

That was one of the boys hardest problems, all they usually ever did was sing requested songs, but not actually write them out.

But if they could, they'd get to go home for a while, and see their families, and loved ones again, and maybe even go to school and see their girlfriends… maybe ask them to prom…

Suddenly… something inside them each snapped, and judging from the look in each others eyes, they had an idea.

"Dudes… get your pencils." Said Davis.

As it rolled right into June, the boys finally finished their song…. and man was it ever romantic. So romantic that the boys got their break, and their school wanted them to sing it at the prom.

Davis alerted Kari with an Email that he and the guys would be coming home for the prom, and were hoping they would be there.

Kari wasted no time in answering that she would, and she even planned to buy a new dress with the money she had.

Of course it would still be awhile before she and the other girls actually would see the boys again, but still Yolei just had to tell everyone.

Soon all of Obadiah was in over all on the Digi Dudes coming home, and the fact that they'd be performing at the Obadiah High-school prom.

The School board just had to hold this prom somewhere very special, somewhere that would really bring out the love in the air.

They decided to hold the prom at the best Five-star hotel in town, and also invite local friendly schools, like the college.

Tai and his gang were ever so excited. Except for Matt. Because he had already received no less than 100 notes from Jun asking him to the prom.

Matt couldn't take much more of this torture, so he gave up. "Okay… If I take you to the prom, will you… QUIT PESTERING ME!"

But Jun just went even more wild than ever, "Ohh… Matt it's going to be such a magical evening." She giggled.

Matt fell splat onto the floor, "How does Davis up with that creature?" he asked in a daze.

"I think we'd better keep a close eye on him." Tai whispered to Sora, who agreed to be his date for the prom.

It wasn't long before school term came to a close. Kari and the other girls got Straight A's. Their boyfriends were given passing grades enough.

Secretly… the school board actually blotched the records purposely so the boys didn't have to go to summer school. So the boys got A's and B's… maybe just one C.

The important thing was, everyone spent the entire night talking about the prom, and how the boys would be there.

Yolei was the most excited. The Tickets for front row seat weren't easy to get, so she camped out all weekend until she go a ticket for herself and the others.

She couldn't wait to get her hands on Ken, and have him take her into his arms again.

Min and Erika spent the day shopping for all the natural refinements. New dresses, Make up… you name it… Yolei even bough some new contacts to wear instead of her glasses.

As for Kari… well she had been talking to her parents, and to Davis' parents about something really important… Something she really wanted from Davis.

After some convincing and the proper inspections, The parents all agreed… provided if Davis wanted to as well…. She could do it.

Kari spent a long time in the bathroom that evening. "Kari you've taken 3 baths already." Said Gatomon, "If you keep this up, you'll clean yourself out to death."

Kari turned and pretended not to listen, if this night with her and Davis was going to be as promising, she really wanted to be clean.

Kari finally got out of the tub and dried herself up, now came the next phase, Dressing up good.

She first fixed up her hair which wasn't too difficult as she kept it just the way she and Davis liked it… nice and short. She did however make the big threads in the front all curly and shiny.

She bought a blue silky and sparkly Ocean-blue dress that was long sleeved and fit around her beautifully… just like a glove.

By the time she was finished. "Whoa… sis you look just like a dream girl." Said Tai. Kari blushed.

Their pictures were taken by their folks, and then they were off…

**_Meanwhile…_**

The hotel was decorated so perfectly, thanks to Erika, she always did have a knack for decorating.

Bright white little lights placed across the hedges and the trees near the entrance. Made you think you were looking right up at the starry sky.

Couples came from everywhere, Tai had run off with Sora already, and Matt just hopped off from his Brand new bike… and whoa did he look hot in his pure white tux. Like a regular _007_ type of guy.

"Really hopping she doesn't show…" he said while adjusting his collar, but he felt a pair of hands in black soft gloves cover his eyes.

"Guess who…?" said a familiar voice.

Matt sighed, it was Jun alright, but when he turned around, he took one look at her and his expression changed.

Jun had done herself up good tonight. He beautiful red silky dress made her long black gloves look pretty.

She even got a permanent, so her hair wasn't all toughed up like Tai's, but smooth and shiny, and wavy in the soft breeze.

"Whoa… you look great Jun." Matt said not believe he did say that to Jun Motomiya.

"I'm not all that Ditzy." She said. "Come on hunk… lets go in!"

Matt nodded and took her on the arm, and he couldn't help but stare down at her back side.

"Hey…" she quickly peeped, "Don't you be getting naughty one me."

Kari giggled as the couple walked in the building ad disappeared among the crowd of couples.

"Hey Kari…" Yolei called from behind.

Kari tuned and saw Yolei along with Mina, and Erika. "Whoa girls you look gorgeous tonight." She complimented.

"Yeah… especially you Yolei." Said Erika motioning that Yolei wasn't wearing her glasses.

Yolei pursed her lips, "Well… what do think I'd do?" she said as she reached into her case and pulled out her glasses. "… Go in wearing these and look like this?"

The girls didn't mind at all when Yolei wore her glasses to prom, "Except…well they do sort of make you look like a geek." Said Mina.

Yolei smiled and put her glasses back in the case. "But at least… I'm Ken's geek." She said with love in her heart.

Kari caught the look her eyes, "Yolei, are you thinking the same thing as I am?" she asked sounding naughty.

Yolei nodded, "Only I'm not really planning to do it in a room." She said sounding sneaky.

"I'm planning to go for it too." Said Mina, "I just hope TK will want to do it too."

"Do what… what are you talking about…?" asked Erika, but since she was only 14, the other girls decided not to tell her.


	6. Song of love

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**WARNING… WARNING… The contents in this chapter are not suitable for all audiences.**_

_**Viewer Discursion is advised. **_

The inside of the main lobby was as big as a shopping mall with wall to wall expensive carpeting.

There was also a buffet being served on the upper floor across the railings.

Yolei wasting no time in reserving a table for her and Ken… right by the food while the others had their by the window to look outside.

Of course the boys weren't scheduled to go on yet, they were still adding the last touches to the stage they had rented.

This gave the rest of the couples a chance to dance and have fun, and the best thing was, nobody was left alone in the dark.

When it came time for the boys come out on stage, the entire crowd gathered round the stage, Kari and the girls up front. The lights dimmed out so only the stage was lit up.

The Principal came up to one of four Microphone placed on the stage and went threw his usually babble of how the year went by… Finally he go to the good stuff…

"Here… they are… the Digi Dudes!"

The crowd went wild with applause as the boys, each dressed up in a black shiny tux, came out from behind the curtains and took the microphones out of their stands.

"Hello… Obadiah." Said Davis. The crowd gave one last big cheer before settling down.

"It's great to be back in our little town." TK said, "Being away from all the noises and crowds of stardom and be around people of our own again."

The crowd applauded to that.

Ken stepped forward. "Honestly however, we didn't just come back home because we were invited to." He said, "No… there's another reason."

The crowd leaned forward in curiosity, as Cody took the next speech line. "The Day we became superstars was possibly one of the greatest things that ever happened to us by far…

"…but we wouldn't have been here today or anywhere else in our fame… if it weren't for four special some bodies.

The crowd started to smiled at the girls in front as the boys looked down on them and smiled.

Davis nodded, "Our girlfriends, and very special ladies… Kari Kaymiya!"

"Mina Tanaka…" said TK.

"Yolei Inoue…" said Ken.

"And… Erika Jinata." Said Cody.

Four spotlights came from the top and shined down on the four girls who were blushing like crazy.

The boys motioned for them to come closer. The girls stepped up to the edge of the stage as the boys each walked over and knelt down to them.

Davis looked deeply into Kari's eyes, which were starting to fill with tears of happiness.

"Girls…" he said, "We missed you an awful lot out there on the road."

"That's when we were asked to make up something new so we could come home to you lovely ladies." Added TK.

"Girl… this next song, we made all on our own…" said Ken.

"And it was written entirely on our feeling about missing home, and you." Said Cody.

This awed the crowd. One by one the boys held each of their respective girlfriend's hand and stared clean into their teary eyes.

A Slow pop ballad intro filled the entire lobby as the song started singing a song about "Silent G"

Some of the girls in the crowd raised tissues to their eyes, that song was so beautiful.

Then One by one, the boys presented each of their girls with a pretty flower to wear in their hair as the kept on singing…

For the last bit of the song, the girls were helped up onto the stage and embraced in the arms of their boyfriends.

The boys each shared a soft kiss with their girlfriend's as the song came to and blissful end, and the crowd went wild.

Davis and Kari separated and Davis just had to know, "What do you think?"

Kari wiped the tears from her eyes, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She cried softly, and she kissed him again.

Since it was also the boys prom night too, they didn't have any autograph hour tonight, and were allowed to enjoy themselves.

They even played Silent G on the boys latest CD, only instead of singing to it, they boys took their girlfriends and danced to it.

A while later, Kari and Davis were sitting outside looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"Kari… I wish this night could never end." He whispered into her ear. "It's just been so beautiful."

That's when Kari held up a key in front of his face, "It doesn't have to end just yet." She teased. "I got us a room on the top floor."

Davis' eyes widened, "No way… at this hotel?" he asked sounding all excited. Kari nodded, and took him by the arm.

On their way back inside, they saw both Yolei's car and the boy's RV shaking all over the place, and soft moans escaping from it.

"Yolei and Ken… and TK and Mina!" said Davis, "Sex on prom night. I didn't think they were ready yet."

"You'd be surprised, Davis." Said Kari.

When they got up to their room, they stared in awe at the beautiful view of the city from their window.

The beauty was broken when Kari told Davis she even had a gift for him in the bedroom.

They walked into the bedroom and there on the pillows of the King sized bed was a tiny box wrapped up nicely.

As Davis went for he couldn't tell, but he thought he saw Kari lock the door after she shut it. Then she sat down on the bed beside him and urged him to continue opening his gift.

As soon the paper was off, Davis just gawked at the little object. "Uh… Kari…" he said sounding all nervous, "…This is a condom!"

Kari nodded her head ever so slowly, and suddenly Davis was catching on. "Davis… I talked to all our parents." She said, "And they said it was okay."

That's when she tackled him to the bed, "Davis…" She said breathing heavily. "I want Sex with you!"

Davis eyes bulged to the size of ping-pong balls. "Ka… I… You… Me… Uh… WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

Kari nodded hard, "You heard me…" she said, "Now put on that condom… and MAKE LOVE TO ME!"

Davis honestly didn't know what to think or do at that moment. Kari… his dream girl… the apple of his eye… Wanted him to take her as his own.

Should he do it?

Well… except for Cody, the other boys were into it, and she did ask her parents as well as his own if she could do this.

He shot her a wicked smile, "How do I put this thing on?" Kari only answered by wrapping her lips over his and putting her tongue onto his.

Davis and Kari made sweeter music that night than the music Davis himself sang… and it was well worth it.

Eventually the Digi Dudes got old and boring and the group came to a close. The boys would never forget their two and half years at the top of stardom.

**_10 years later_**…

Kari and Davis Motomiya were tucking their two sons, Mususko, and Koji into bed.

"But Daddy… what did you and the Digi dudes do when you broke up the band?" asked Musuko.

"Yeah… and where are all your songs now?" added Koji.

Davis smiled, as he turned out the light. "There are perfectly good answers to those questions." He said, "But they'll have to wait for another night."

"That's right… now go to sleep you two." Said Kari giving each of her sons a peck on the head.

Kari and Davis walked gently into the living room, and looked at the photo albums.

They had been married for four years now and counting, Kari achieved her goal and became a Preschool teacher, she just loved school.

Davis also achieved his goal and opened his noodle cart, which evolved into a worldwide chain of Ramen carts, restaurants and more, and he made a lot of money.

Kari allowed her hair to grow longer,

They had two three year old sons, who Kari would be teaching at school soon… she just couldn't wait.

Davis and Kari eventually turned back the pictures of the Digi Dudes. That brought back a lot of memories.

TK, married Mina, who became a vet, and TK himself became a novelist and achieved his goal in publishing his stories about the Digital world. They both had one son.

Ken and Yolei were married, and while Yolei stayed home as a housewife and a mother of three, Ken was a private eye solving cases now and then.

Cody and Erika were married too with a daughter. Cody was a lawyer, and Erika became an artist.

"It was years and years ago…" Davis said, "But it feels like it was only yesterday."

Kari rested her head on his shoulder, "Why don't you guys get together or something."

Davis thought it over, and then pecked her lips sweetly. "You're as smart as you are pretty." He whispered. She blushed, and they fell on the sofa in each others arms.

A few days later…

Davis, TK, Ken, and Cody met on the rooftops in town dressed like pop stars again. "I can't remember the last time we were all together." Said TK.

"It was last year… when you sued the producers for not posting your story." Said Cody.

"Come on Digi Dudes…" said Ken handing them all headsets.

"One last time." Added Davis, and he started the music which caused passers by to look up to the roof as the men started singing, one last song.


End file.
